America (The Whole Truth)
by EngGerTay
Summary: Imagine all things you know about Hetalia. Now imagine this, being a 16 year old High School student and being forced from your family and friends. My name is America, and what you know about me is wrong. What you know about the Nations is wrong. Will you follow me? Or will you just leave?
1. Part 1

My name is America, and I am here to tell you that what you know about us nations is wrong. You know me as "to be the hero", but that is not true. Well, not in the real life.

I was a 16 year old girl, living in a small town in Wisconsin. I was normal like the other kids who walked by me, and wasn't immortal like a nation. I was taking German and was in my second year, and I was also teaching myself Swedish.

"Mia, time for school sweetheart," she—my mom—called from downstairs.

"Coming Mom," I called back. I pulled on my jacket, which was cold from lying on my chair all night, and I ran down the stairs. My mom smiled at me and handed me my back pack, heavy from all the books I have. "Bye Mom!" I called, running out the door. I couldn't hear her call back, "Love you," and to this day, I still wished I had told her, 'love you too mom'.

I jumped into my car and drove off to school. My car was older than my mom's, but he was mine. I drove up to the church parking lot and hopped out. Feeling that something about this day was going to be really good.

One of my friends came up to me and I hugged him lightly. "Hey Greg," I said with a smile. "You seem happy." I laughed a little.

My friend Sally skipped over. "Hey Mia," she said, hugging me. I hugged her back, and we talked all the way to our classes. Greg had to split before I could say good-bye to him.

"See you at lunch," Sally said, smiling, before running up the stairs. I went to my class, Biology. I really didn't like it much, but I had to go anyway. After about two classes, we met up in the Animal Lab, where the bunnies are! Sally was teasing me about something, and I laughed, agreeing with her. All of my other friends were there (besides Greg; he had a different lunch, which sucked). To state a fact, I don't remember my other friends' names.

"It is time to go to class," one of my guy friends said, grumbling and standing up.

"Okay." I smiled and grabbed my things. He and I walked together to class, but that is it.

Later, it was close to the end of the day, and I was in orchestra, playing my violin. We were in a slow area when, all of a sudden, we had to stop for a 'Red Alert'. Our teacher pushed us into a small practice room and shut the lights off. We heard banging on the windows and the door.

"What is going on?" a girl whispered in the corner to a friend.

"I don't know," her friend whispered back. They held each other's hands.

I knew Greg was in the other room. Then, out of nowhere, screaming broke out through the class. A man wearing all black showed up, pointing a gun at us. I moved away, being one of the closest to him.

He spoke to a head set, "Ja, jag har dem här."(Yes I have them here.) It was Swedish! I understood what he said right away and looked at the others. I stood up, remembering what my mom had told me: 'Never be the hero.'

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory and spoke, "Vänligen inte skada oss." (Please don't hurt us.) I had just learned how to say that the other day.

The man looked at me and smirked. "Perfekt." (Perfect.) He grabbed me by the neck of my shirt.

"What?! No, please!" I begged as he dragged me away.


	2. Part 2

Gunfire rang over the whole school. The Swedish man threw me with other kids in the cafeteria area. Sally was there sitting, holding herself.

"Sally," I got up and went over to her. "Sally, are you okay?" I asked her.

Sally nodded. "They killed everyone; we are the only ones left in this school." She wiped her eyes. I looked around, try to figure out more words but I was still new with Swedish. "M-Mia?" Sally said, looking at me, "what is going to happen to us?" She looked at me, concerned.

"Ich weiß nicht." (I don't know.) I told her back right when one of the men walked by. "Wir müssen in Deutsch zu sprechen, so dass sie nicht wissen." (We need to speak in German so they won't know.) However, that didn't last long. One of the men grabbed me and pulled Sally away from me.

"German bitch!" He raised his hand to slap me.

"Nej!" (No!) One of the men stopped him. "Jag har bara pratat med chefen, som Amerika nu." (I just talked to the boss, that is America now.) I looked at the men; I knew what he said, but I was confused. What did he mean I am now America, and what was happening!?

Two men grabbed me by my arms, and one said, "Well little America, you will be under the control of Sweden, because you speak Swedish, and Germany, because you speak German."

I looked at him scared, not knowing what was going on.

"Mia!" Sally called for me. I spotted her over by the other group of students.

"Sally!" I called back.

"Vi måste komma härifrån innan dumma polisen kom!" (We have to get out of here before the stupid cops come!), one of the men said. That time I didn't catch what he had said. A very long minute went by; there was so much movement, and noise. Guns rang out, blood was everywhere.

Suddenly I found myself in a truck. The last thing I saw was seeing my best friend die right before my eyes.


	3. Part 3

Gunfire rang over the whole school. The Swedish man threw me with other kids in the cafeteria area. Sally was there sitting, holding herself.

"Sally," I got up and went over to her. "Sally, are you okay?" I asked her.

Sally nodded. "They killed everyone; we are the only ones left in this school." She wiped her eyes. I looked around, try to figure out more words but I was still new with Swedish. "M-Mia?" Sally said, looking at me, "what is going to happen to us?" She looked at me, concerned.

"Ich weiß nicht." (I don't know.) I told her back right when one of the men walked by. "Wir müssen in Deutsch zu sprechen, so dass sie nicht wissen." (We need to speak in German so they won't know.) However, that didn't last long. One of the men grabbed me and pulled Sally away from me.

"German bitch!" He raised his hand to slap me.

"Nej!" (No!) One of the men stopped him. "Jag har bara pratat med chefen, som Amerika nu." (I just talked to the boss, that is America now.) I looked at the men; I knew what he said, but I was confused. What did he mean I am now America, and what was happening!?

Two men grabbed me by my arms, and one said, "Well little America, you will be under the control of Sweden, because you speak Swedish, and Germany, because you speak German."

I looked at him scared, not knowing what was going on.

"Mia!" Sally called for me. I spotted her over by the other group of students.

"Sally!" I called back.

"Vi måste komma härifrån innan dumma polisen kom!" (We have to get out of here before the stupid cops come!), one of the men said. That time I didn't catch what he had said. A very long minute went by; there was so much movement, and noise. Guns rang out, blood was everywhere.

Suddenly I found myself in a truck. The last thing I saw was seeing my best friend die right before my eyes.


	4. Part 4

I woke up in a warm bed. The sheets were white as snow, and the pillow soft as grass. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. My memories as America haven't taken effect yet. "I remember being in a white room, with the two Swedish men, and...and the doctor with the American-English accent." I told myself, still rubbing my head which was hurting even worse. My human memories seemed to be slipping.

"No, please," I begged, but for what? I stood in the middle of the room, my eyes blank, watching my memories slip from my mind. Tears slid down my face as the last one left. It was of my mom when I was younger; we were somewhere I don't remember anymore. It felt safe and warm. After that final tie to my old life had faded away, my mind was empted. Then I had to sit down and look around. Two men walked in and looked at me.

"Come on America, you need to get dressed; there is a World Meeting today."

I stood up, now only having America's memories. "Fine, they do need their hero." I smirked at the men. They sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Sure." The two men left the room, leaving clothing on the table in the far right corner. It was a brown jacket with a yellow star on the left side of the jacket, and just plain brown pants. I pulled them on and grabbed the black belt that was under the pants.

"I need to get better clothes," I told myself, slipping on my shoes. They almost touched my knees. The two men came back and looked at me, whispering something to each other.

I glared at them. "What is it!?" I snapped, walking towards them. One of the guys pulled out his gun.

"Come on America, you know not to hurt us," one said.

I stopped and nodded. "Fine." I looked around. "You wouldn't have a brush on you, would you? My hair is messy." I looked at them. One of the men pulled me out of the room and pushed me into a different room that had color, not just plain white walls.

"This youngster needs a haircut," the man with the gun told the woman who happened to be in the room as well. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh yes of course." She smiled fixing up something. "Please sit, America."

I sat down and watched those men leave. "What is their problem, they treat me like shit," I told her.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "I don't know," she told me, cutting my hair, "but if you ever need someone to talk, just come here, okay?" She stopped to look at me.

"Okay," I said, looking at the mirror in front of me. My long brown hair was now blonde, and was slowly being cut short. After she was done, I played around with my hair. "Hm, well I won't have to care for it much anymore," I said, then looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, but I do really need to get to the World Meeting." I waved goodbye to her and ran out.

I spotted Germany and went up her. "Hey, Germany."

She looked at me, and I think she thought I was Italy. "Oh, hey come on we have to make it the meeting."

I nod. "I know that," I teased her. "Something I can't make out feels weird, something feels wrong," I thought. "I should go talk to the barber after the meeting."


	5. Part 5

We walked into the large room, with the table in the middle. Most of the nations were here, but some were still missing. Sweden walked up to us. "Hello America, Germany," he said to us. "Oh Germany, after the meeting we need to talk about the arrangements for America. You know, where she is going to be staying." He smirked at me. I was about to say something when Germany spoke up.

"She is fine living in her own house, but we will talk about that later," Germany told Sweden with pride.

We sat down in seats that were named for us. I was over by the Nordics and England. He was sipping tea that smelt really bad, but I was used it. Finland was sitting next to Sweden, who wouldn't stop watching me for some weird reason. I looked over to where Germany and Italy were sitting. Italy was probably telling Germany more about pasta. I could see it on her face.

Then, the meeting started. England stood up saying, "Okay today we are talking about issues in the world. If you got my email then you will know what we are talking about today," he said, putting his tea down.

I thought to myself, "What email?"

England looked around the whole room. "Anyone?"

Italy stood up and announced, "I read the email. Yes I did." He smiled cutely. "On point 3, I think, you talked about keeping the Americans from driving too much, and that we should talk to America about it." He looked at me and then sat down.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "England, why would you say that; China also has a lot of cars to!"

China looked up from her book. "Don't bring me into this," she said. "And we carpool, unlike you, America."

I glared at China. "Well, you communist thug." I had stood up by then.

England rubbed his head, "America, sit down before you start World War three," he said and raised his voice at me. Germany had stood up, and was about to walk over to me. Sweden was also standing.

"Amerika, hinsetzen," (America, sit down) she said to me.

Italy looked at Germany, confused. I sat down, hiding my face in my arms.

The rest of the meeting continued as planned. England ended the meeting and started to pack up his papers as everyone left.

Right before I left he called me over. "America, come here."

I looked at him and sighed, walking back over. "What is it England?" I asked him. He was looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What happened today? This isn't like you."

I looked down at the paper and thought up a really quick lie. "Wasn't feeling well today, just she got on my nerves. How dare they call me that. Yes, I know that my nation is a little messed up but that isn't fair." England looked at me strangely, then sighed.

"Okay." He finished his packing and left. I was left in the room, alone, confused.


	6. Part 6

I walked down the long hallway to the barber's room. She said I could come talk to her, so I took the chance and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" her voice sounded from the room.

"It is me, America," I called back. The door opened up and she smiled.

"Oh come in, come in!" She moved out of my way. "You just got a haircut," she giggled.

"Yeah, but you did say that if I ever needed someone to talk to, come to you, so I did."

The barber smiled. "I say that all the time to nations. They never came though." She sat down on a pinkish chair. "Come sit," she said and pointed to a different chair. This one was blue and had some black spots on it. "So what do you need to talk about?" he asked me.

I sighed, then spoke. "Today, I looked at myself in the mirror while you were doing my hair, and I felt like this wasn't me. Like this wasn't my life, it was just made up." I stopped, not wanting to look in the mirror again.

The barber simply smiled and told me, "I can help with that. Come with me," she said, standing up. I got up too and followed her over to a box that was covered by red silk. She pulled out a cross necklace. "If you put this on, it will help you out with what you are looking for." She paused. "But first. You have a jewel on you, or something?" she asked me.

I took off my bracelet. It had an American flag on it. "This." I handed it to her.

"Okay." She grabbed it from my hands. "This thing won't let you remember," she said, putting the necklace over my head and locking it.

"Let me remember what?" I asked her, turning around.

"You will see," she told me, pushing me out of the room. "It is late, you need to go." Then, she shut the door and I was left in the white hallway. I went to my room and sat down on my bed; sighed and laid my head down on my pillow.

"Remember what?" I asked again, though no one was around to answer me.


	7. Part 7

I turned over to my side, and looked my wall. I couldn't sleep, my head hurt, and so did my whole body. I closed my eyes slowly and sighed, falling into a deep sleep.

A video flashed into my mind. I was standing in a middle of a white room with two doctors and two guards. A girl was being strapped down. "Please," the girl begged. "Please let me go." The seat went back and she disappeared into the large round tube.

Then the image changed and I was in a school, I think, with kids in the middle of the floor holding and crying with each other. "Mia, what is going to happen to us?" a girl asked, and she was the loudest for some reason. "Ich weiß nicht," (I don't know) the girl from the previous vision said, talking to her. She looked a lot like me, but her hair was dark brown. I walked closer. That was the same girl from before! But it couldn't be. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. The girl then started to scream for her friend. I watched as they shot her between the eyes, blood pouring from the hole that was left. I covered my mouth as I was forced to move past the girl's body.

The next image, I was in a truck that was moving fast. I sat next to the girl, whom I seemed to be following, and her eyes were wide and wet from crying. I touched her back, but my hand went right through her. I sighed and looked around. "I know these guys," I said, looking at the two men, "they came to get me for the world meeting." One had a gun.

I sat back down on the bench, my head hurting and more flashes and pictures showing in my mind. They pulled up to this large building and pushed the girl forward. "Is this her?" A doctor walked up to us. "Yes, this is her," the swedish guy said. The doctor looked over at the girl and sighed. "What is wrong with her?" He lifted the girl's head, and I could see that she was crying. "Well, she did see everyone die in front of her," the guard said to the doctor.

Time seemed to lapse to when I met the barber. Then time sped up again, and I was in her room when she put the necklace around me (or the girl in this case) and put my American bracelet into the box. "Now remember," she said.

I woke up with fear in my eyes. "I do," I said, throwing my feet over the side of the bed. "I do remember. But only a little bit." I spoke out loud liike I was talking to someone right in front of me. "It was just a nightmare, that is all," I told myself, standing up and getting ready. "...Right?"


	8. Part 8

Germany walked up to me, smiling. "Hey, I talked with Sweden yesterday, and he really wants you to not stay alone, so you will be living with one of us every other week," she explained. "So you are with me this week, what would you like to do?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I feel a little weak," I told her.

Germany felt my head. "You are a little hot," she commented.

Then the barber walked up. "What is wrong?" she asked.

Germany didn't like that she was there. "None of your business," she snapped at the barber.

"No, no, it is fine, she is my friend." I grabbed my head in pain. The barber held back a smile.

"America?" Germany got down to hold me.

The barber bent down also. "I will take her to the doctor."

Germany pushed the barber away. "No, I will do it," she said.

The barber looked shocked. "You don't understand," she said, and knocked Germany out.

I looked up and tried to move back. "What are you doing?" I asked; she sighed.

"Saving you from losing your memories again." She picked me up.

"What? I don't understand." My head hurt worse that time.

The barber took me to her room and gave me sugar water. She sat down and looked at me. "Your head better?" she asked.

I looked up and nodded. "Thanks, but why couldn't I go to the doctor?" I asked, and she looked away for a second.

"They will know that you have some of your memories back, that is why you are having headaches."

I looked at her confused. "And memories are bad?" I asked, and she sighed again.

"If you get your real memories back, they will take them away. So your real parents, friends, you won't remember them ever again."

I looked at her, still confused, then a memory of me and Sally flashed in my mind. I smiled a little. "What would you have me do?" I asked her.

She stood up and got some tea. "Don't show it, only show it in front of me, and if you tell someone, I won't be able to save you." She paused and put on a gray scarf, then continued, "But I do think it is time to introduce myself for real."

I stood up and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "I am Russia."


End file.
